B Ackerley
by IsabelleHayven
Summary: George gets confused...too short for a real summary.


**Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and characters are no mine.**

**Warnings: F/F pairing - non-graphic**

**Summary: George gets confused... (C'mon, this is really short, just read it lol)**

vvv-------------------vvv--------------------vvv---------------------vvv

**B Ackerley **

**1709 Old Willow Court**

**E.T.D. 4:56 pm**

I studied Rube's black marker writing on the post-it in my hand then the building in front of me. 1709 Old Willow Court was a car dealership. My mind immediately started dreaming up the possibilities for what would happen to 'B Ackerley'. I scanned the half dozen or so people there, picking out who I suspected 'B' was. My choice was probably in her fifties, auburn hair with streaks of silver that hung in ringlets about her shoulders. She was dressed stylishly – enough so that I noticed and if Daisy had been with me she would have commented in that vein. "Excuse me, are you B. Ackerley?" I asked her. There was only two minutes till ETD, I figured I'd better be direct.

"Why yes. I'm Betty Ackerley." _Score! Ten points for me!_ "Who are you, dear?" She replied.

"My name is Millie. I was told to find the beautiful redhead to congratulate her. You've won a major discount. So, you just keep doing what your doing and in five minutes, you go to the office. Ask for Avery." Don't ask. It was the first name that came to mind. I shook her head, popping the soul. "Congratulations again, Mrs. Ackerley." And with that, I got the fuck out of there.

I hadn't gotten very far when it happened. Somehow – _insert cough_ – **graveling** – _insert cough_ – a hubcap flew off a suspended car and imbedded itself in Betty Ackerley's forehead. Nice aim. Vertical and right between the eyes. I tilted my head at the body then turned to my charge.

"Oh no… Am I dead?"

"Yup."

She sighed then squinted at me. "You don't work here, do you?"

"Nope."

"So I didn't really have a big discount on a new car?"

"Nope."

"Good." She sniffed indignantly. "It would be terrible to have such potential savings and not be able to use it."

Good to know where her priorities were. "Yeah…"

Shortly after that, she'd gone wherever she'd gone and I was back home.

Thinking.

_God forbid._

I was thinking about Betty. Not Mrs Ackerley Betty. _Betty_ Betty. The one who called me 'sweetie'. The one who gave me her ring then did what she did best. She jumped. She left me.

And, thinking about her, I was amazed to find it didn't hurt anymore. I didn't feel like crying. I didn't feel like hurting Daisy for being here when Betty wasn't. I'd reached that point where I could appreciate what Betty had been and what Daisy was. Feeling good, I put Betty's ring on a chain and put it around my neck.

I heard the beautiful blonde come in and smiled, rising to meet her. "Hello Daisy, Daisy Adair."

She was surprised that I was home, surprised by the tender tone in my greeting. "Hello, Georgia." She returned with a smile reserved only for me.

I slipped my arms around her and kissed her gently. "I love you, Daisy." I knew it was the first time I had ever said those words to her.

She pulled away to look into my eyes, searching to see what those words meant because she just didn't know. But I'd teach her. She smiled and kissed me again. "I must say, Georgia, this is quite the homecoming."

Don't I know it. She was normally lucky to get a grunted 'hello' and kisses were almost exclusively reserved for nighttime, chasing away nightmares. She was savoring my gentility, and for once, so was I. We spent the rest of the day together. A romantic day. A day of setting new boundaries, new rules. Daisy made us a late dinner.

The doorbell rang and I went to get it since Daisy had gone to the bathroom. I was still smiling, sipping from my champagne glass when I opened the door. The glass slipped from my hand, shattering on the floor. "Hello, sweetie." A familiar voice greeted affectionately.

Daisy was coming but I couldn't speak. "Georgia? Who is this?" She asked, coming down the stairs.

"Daisy… this is Betty." I managed to whisper.

Daisy invited Betty in then promptly left with a muttered comment about letting us talk that I didn't really hear.

I wanted to tell Daisy to stay, but I didn't.

Betty was there and Daisy was not and I didn't know what to do or what to say so we just stared at each other, each waiting for the other to start.


End file.
